


To Be Lovely

by hollywoodproblems



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Tenderness, moomin definitely loves snufkin but this isnt a very shippy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodproblems/pseuds/hollywoodproblems
Summary: Moomin catches glimpses of something in Snufkin and isn't quite sure what to think of it. It's gentle, soft - and a little pained. Snufkin would never admit it, but he finds it a little unfair that everything seems to come so easily to the calm, happy Moomins and is so muddled for him. Both Snufkin and Moomintroll have to look inside themselves if the truth will ever make itself known. //Basically, this is a sort of self indulgent look at Snufkin's gender identity and exploring how he doesn't feel like he so easily fits in any particular 'role'. He wouldn't ever bring something like that up to anyone, but Moomin starts to take notice because he loves him very much *cries*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ready to Yearn? y'all ready to Ache?? y'all ready for Tenderness??? Enjoy these self indulgent vignettes on Snufkin's queerness and be healed also lmk if this awakens anything in you I want to keep this going and am open to ideas/interpretations

It was a lazy morning in Moominvalley and the gang were sprawled out together in one of the meadows, quietly occupying themselves as they basked in the sun. 

Little My and Snorkmaiden were busying themselves collecting wildflowers from the field and bickering about what to do with them: Snorkmaiden wanted to make them into crowns and jewelry, but Little My wanted to make a big bouquet. The flower pile was growing beside Snufkin and Moomin and the former had begun quietly plucking up a few and braiding them together, as the latter watched curiously from his perch stretched out on the grass. 

It was a flower crown, but the way Snufkin braided and tucked the stems together was unfamiliar to Moomin - more intricate than the way he and the others usually did it. And so it went on like that for some time, Moomin half snoozing and half watching his friend as he carefully selected his blooms and wove them together in a circlet, Little My and Snorkmaiden’s bickering and running around almost feeling far off from their quiet bubble. 

Finally Snorkmaiden seemed to tire herself out and came to sit with Snufkin and Moomin. Upon spotting the nearly completed crown of flowers Snufkin was working on she clasped her hands together in delight, drawing closer. 

“Oh Snufkin, that is the most beautiful crown!” 

“Thank you.” The mimrick smiled but didn’t look up from his work, nimble fingers beginning to gently tie the ends in a knot. 

Snorkmaiden joined Moomin in watching with fascination as Snufkin put the finishing touches on his woven masterpiece, who finally held up the finished product with a smile to the group’s enthusiastic applause. 

“Snufkin, that truly is the most beautiful crown I’ve ever seen!” Snorkmaiden exclaimed, leaning in close to get a better look before looking up at him. “Oh please - could I have it?” 

“Huh?!” Moomin jolted, finally sitting up from the grass. 

“Of course you can, Snorkmaiden.” 

Snufkin offered her a warm smile, before leaning forward to gently place the crown on her head. 

“There.” He looked her over, and nodded once. 

Moomin frowned. 

“But Snorkmaiden, Snufkin worked so hard on that crown, he should get to keep it!” 

Snufkin shook his head, his smile still warm. 

“It’s alright Moomin, I want Snorkmaiden to have it,” Moomin could tell Snufkin was only saying the next bit to make her happy, and it annoyed him. “that crown was only worthy for a princess, after all!” 

Snorkmaiden squealed with delight, hopping to her feet to curtsy daintily for Snufkin before hurrying to show Little My - who was back picking flowers in the field - her crown. Moomin watched her go before scowling at Snufkin. 

“You don’t have to give her whatever she wants, you know.” 

Snufkin was watching Snormaiden as she went, too, and his smile had grown soft. 

“I know, Moomin. But lovely people deserve lovely things, I suppose.” 

He sighed, voice quiet. 

“In another life, I think it would have been lovely to be a Snorkmaiden.” 

Moomin looked confused. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

He couldn’t help but ask, his chest suddenly pounding - 

“Do- do you like Snorkmaiden?” 

Snufkin chuckled at that, shaking his head. 

“No no Moomin, don’t worry - it’s nothing like that.” 

Moomin let the breath he was holding out in relief, but then confusion took over again. Before he could ask any more, Snufkin stood. 

“Come on, Moomin, let’s get in from the sun.” 

The afternoon sun was growing hot, it was true, but this conversation hadn’t ended on a note that made any sense to the Moomintroll. 

Lovely people deserve lovely things.

Wasn’t Snufkin lovely? Moomin certainly thought so. 

He shook his head and stood, making his way back home with the others, lost in his own twisting and turning thoughts - all braided together like that crown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone needs a moominmama in their life im crying

A long time after that, but not long enough for Moomin to have forgotten what happened , one day, the group of friends had congregated in the Moomin household living room and were determining what they would do that day. 

“We should go on an adventure, of course!”

Moomin declared, puffing out his chest like he imagined the heroes in his books might. Sniff seemed to perk up at this, but Snorkmaiden suddenly wailed, 

“No!”

Everyone was startled, Moominmama and papa looking up from their tea at the table, and even Snufkin lifting his chin from his hand, where it had been leaning as he gazed out the window from his perch on the couch. Snorkmaiden herself seemed a little surprised by her outburst, and cleared her throat daintily before continuing, 

“We _ always  _ go on your little adventures, Moomin, and end up dirty or in danger or trapped somewhere horrible - not all of us want to be sweaty, grimy pirates or Tarzans or whatever else you read in your books, you know!”

Moomin was taken aback, as if he’d truly never considered this alternative.

“But pirates and Tarzans and heroes are the best kind of person you can be!”

“That’s not true! I want to be Heidi, or Dorothy, or a princess!”

Moomin scoffed. 

“No one wants to play  _ princess _ , Snorkmaiden.”

“I get to be queen!”

Little My jumped in, waving her arm obnoxiously in Moomin’s face while he batted her away. Snorkmaiden was only encouraged. 

“Sure you can, Little My!”

“Hold on, I don’t wanna play that! Little My will order us to do all kinds of crummy stuff, I just know it…”

Sniff chimed in to whine. Suddenly, Moominmama stood from her spot at the table. 

“Alright children, that’s enough. I’ve come up with a wonderful idea! The girls and I will have a tea party today, out in the meadow. I think Snorkmaiden is right, it is far overdue that we have a ‘just girls’ day.”

Snorkmaiden clasped her hands together in delight. 

“Oh yes, that sounds lovely, Moominmama!”

Little My cheered, always a fan of special attention, and stuck her tongue out at Sniff and Moomin, who returned the gesture. 

“Fine then! In the meantime,  _ we’ll _ go out on a  _ real  _ adventure.”

The girls were already planning their day, though, and not swayed by Moomin’s comment. 

“I’ll just put together a picnic basket and we can be off. Little My, why don’t you and Snorkmaiden go down to the beachhouse and see if your sister and Too-Ticky might like to join us?”

Little My cheered again, and Mama turned to head into the kitchen before pausing. She had noticed a pair of eyes watching her more curiously than usual, ever since she’d brought up the picnic plans. Amid the chaos she turned to meet that gaze, smiling kindly at Snufkin still perched on the couch. 

“Snufkin, dear, would you like to join us too?”

He blinked in surprise at her question but she kept her warm expression. He hesitated, cheeks going pink. 

“Huh? Mama, Snufkin’s coming adventuring, not to the girly tea party!”

Moomin suddenly interjected, shooting a confused look between the pair, tugging on Snufkin’s arm to come join him and Sniff. Snufkin tucked his chin to his chest, the brim of his hat hiding his expression as he gently extracted himself from the Moomin’s grasp and stood. 

“Thank you both, but I’ll be heading out now.”

He tried to move quickly, but only made it two paces to the door before Moomin whined in protest, 

“But Snufkin!”

“That’s enough, Moomin. Let Snufkin be.”

Moominpapa finally chimed in without looking up from his paper, perhaps all too familiar with the flightiness of mimricks who like to be left alone. Whatever the reason, Snufkin was thankful for it as he took his leave of the Moomin household, hopping down the stairs and making his way down the path to his tent without looking back. Moomin watched him go from the doorway with a frown as the girls bustled around behind him, preparing for their tea party. The moomintroll didn’t understand his friend’s strange reaction, and was disappointed he wouldn’t be coming on today’s adventure. Had Mama’s question really insulted him? That didn’t seem to really be it, but maybe it had something to do with it. 

Moomin tried not to dwell too much on it, for the time being, and eventually headed out on his very heroic adventure with Sniff. 


End file.
